conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Augustus V of Hanover
| pre-type = Predecessor | regent = | reg-type = | successor = Ernest Augustus | suc-type = | spouse = | spouse-type = | consort = Queen Caroline | issue = | issue-link = | issue-pipe = | full name = ''Ernst August Albert Paul Otto Rupprecht Oskar Berthold Friedrich-Ferdinand Christian-Ludwig'' | era name = | era dates = | regnal name = Ernest Augustus V | posthumous name = | temple name = | house = House of Hanover | house-type = Royal house | father = | mother = | date of birth = | place of birth = Hanover, Kingdom of Hanover | religion = | occupation = Politician | signature_type = | signature = }} Ernest Augustus V (Ernst August Albert Paul Otto Rupprecht Oskar Berthold Friedrich-Ferdinand Christian-Ludwig Prinz von Hannover Herzog zu Braunschweig und Lüneburg; born 26 February 1954) is the current King of Hanover and also pretender to the deposed throne of the sovereign (abolished in 1918). He is married to Caroline, the former Princess of , and is brother-in-law to . Name and ancestry Ernst August was born in Hanover, the eldest son of King Ernst August IV (1914–1987) and his first wife, (1925–1980). He was christened, Ernst August Albert Paul Otto Rupprecht Oskar Berthold Friedrich-Ferdinand Christian-Ludwig. As the senior male-line descendant of , Ernst August is head of the House of Hanover, the surviving senior branch of the medieval which once also ruled and in Italy. The title of was recognised ad personam for Ernst August's father and his father's siblings by King on 17 June 1914. Ernst August's grandfather and great grandfather were deprived of that title under George V's letters patent of 1917, dated 30 November, while the hereditary and the , borne in 1917 by his paternal great-grandfather, were suspended under the . However, on 29 August 1931, his grandfather , as head of the House of Hanover, declared the formal resumption, for himself and his dynastic descendants, of use of his former British princely title as a secondary , which style, "Royal Prince of Great Britain and Ireland", his grandson Ernst August continued to claim. Ernst August is also a great-grandson of the last German emperor, . His father's sister was (1917–1981), sometime queen consort , and he is thus a first cousin of both ex- and his sister, , whose husband abdicated his throne in favour of their son, in 2014. Biography As crown prince, Ernest Augustus attended the in his native city of Hanover from 1971 to 1974, and the following year he entered the . Upon graduating with a doctorate in law in 1979, Hereditary Prince Ernest Augustus entered the Foreign Office (Auswärtiges Amt) of the Kingdom of Hanover and served in diplomatic missions abroad. His roles included first secretary of the Hanoverian embassy in (1979–82), of the Hanoverian embassy in (1982–84), ambassador in (1984–86), and vice director of the European Bureau of the Foreign Office (1986–87). During this time he learned to speak fluent , , and in addition to his native German. When his father died on 9 December 1987, Ernest Augustus succeeded him as the King of Hanover, the coronation taking place on 24 January 1988. Since then, Ernest Augustus V has overseen the kingdom during the and increased from the 1990s and 2000s. Having a background in the diplomatic service, the King has established diplomatic relations between Hanover and many other countries, raising the number of states that had Hanoverian embassies from 102 in 1994 to 173 in 2010. He is also credited with improving the country's economy, which saw the GDP increase significantly in the period from 1999 to 2011. Family King Enrest Augustus married, on 24 August 1981, with Princess Caroline of Monaco, and they had three children: *[[Prince Ernest Augustus of Hanover|Prince Ernst August Andreas Philipp Constantin Maximilian Rolf Stephan Ludwig Rudolph]] (born 19 July 1983) *[[Prince Christian of Hanover|Prince Christian Heinrich Clemens Paul Frank Peter Welf Wilhelm-Ernst Friedrich Franz]] (born 1 June 1985) * [[Princess Alexandra of Hanover|Princess Alexandra Charlotte Ulrike Maryam Virginia]] (born 20 July 1999) Titles, styles, honors, and arms * 24 February 1954 – 9 December 1987: His Royal Highness Prince Ernst August of Hanover, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg * 9 December 1987 – present: His Royal Majesty The King of Hanover Honours ;National and dynastic * Hanover: Sovereign of the Royal Order of St. George * Hanover: Sovereign Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Guelphic Order * Hanover: Sovereign Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Order of Ernst August * House of Hanover: Sovereign of the Royal Order of Henry the Lion ;Foreign * : Grand Cordon of the * : Member of the * : Member of the * : Grand Cross of the * : Grand Cross of the * : Member of the * : Member of the * : Member of the * : Knight Grand Cross of the * : Grand Cross of the * : Grand Cross of the * : Member of the Order of Independence * : Member of the * : Grand Master of the * : Grand Master of the * : Honorary Knight of the Grand Cross of the * : Honorary Knight of the Grand Cross of the See also }} }} Category:Hanoverians Category:Hanover Category:Kings of Hanover